The ability to mold a deep recessed lip, or reverse lip, into a plastic article has traditionally been achieved through the use of injection molding. For example, in order to obtain a deep recessed reverse lip on the rims of plastic containers, a manufacturer would inject, under pressure, molten plastic into an injection mold that defined the shape of the lip and container. Injection molding is an expensive and complicated process, because it requires a very large initial capital outlay for equipment and molds.